


the kind of kiss

by defunced (starries)



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, basically rin being the emotional crybaby he is, but haru still loves him, idk what this even is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starries/pseuds/defunced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin loves Haru alot. Haru loves Rin too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kind of kiss

 Haru kissed him.

 

 It was a sweet, slow kiss.

 

 The kind Rin could slowly melt into.

 

 The kind he could smile into.

 

 The kind that reminds Rin how much he loved this blue-eyed boy.

 

  _I love him so much._

 

 Rin was suddenly overwhelmed with a wave of emotion as they pulled apart. He felt tears well in the corner of his eyes and he buried his face into Haru’s shoulder.

 

 Haru hugged him back and didn’t think of it until he felt something warm and wet on his shoulder.

 Rin was _crying._

 

 Haru’s eyes widened at the realization and immediately pushed Rin back. Rin look at Haru with a pair of confused and tear filled eyes. 

 

 ”Why are you crying?”

 

 ”Eh?”

 

 Rin moved a hand up to his cheek and  _indeed, he was crying._ Rin thought he was only teary eyed, not full on  _weeping._  How embarrassing. 

 

 ”I-it’s nothing,” Rin turned his head to stare at the ground. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

 

 Haru kept staring at him with his electrifying blue eyes. “Rin," he asked again, "why are you crying?”

 

 Rin whipped his head around to face Haru, to tell him it was  _nothing_  and to just drop it, but all these thoughts left him when he saw Haru’s face. There wasn’t any mockery or teasing in his eyes. All there was was concern and worry. So much concern and worry. Rin had to bite back a sob.

 

  _I love him so much._

 

 Haru’s eyes widened once more when he saw Rin’s expression. One of the most fond and gentle smiles was now on his face. It wasn’t his usual smirk or toothy grin. It was a genuine smile, full of so much love. 

 

 Rin buried his head back into Haru’s shoulder. Haru could feel Rin’s smile on his skin. 

 

 ”It’s nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you.”

 

 Rin could hear Haru’s small gasp. He chuckled and lifted his head to meet Haru’s eyes.

 

 Rin gave Haru one of his famous grins. Haru smiled.

_How can that be nothing, idiot?_

 

 Haru pulled Rin into his arms and held him tightly. So tightly.

 

 He closed his eyes and gave out a content sigh, ”I love you too.”

 

 And then, Rin was crying all over again. Sobbing, hiccuping.

 

 Haru lightly pushed Rin away and kissed him. 

 

 The kind of kiss Rin could slowly melt into.

 

 The kind he could smile into.

 

 The kind that reminds Rin how much he loved this blue-eyed boy.

 

 And the kind that reminds Rin just how much this blue-eyed boy loved him back.

 

 Rin smiled and slowly melted into the kiss

 

_I love him so, so much._

 

_And he does too._

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know if this is considered a drabble. And it probably doesnt make any sense. Oh well. I just had an idea and really wanted to write it out so here it is. Also sorry if it's confusing and OOC. also sorry if its weirdly written


End file.
